


Wordswords

by Sagonna



Series: Игра слов [1]
Category: Pathfinder: Kingmaker (Video Game)
Genre: DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Horror, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagonna/pseuds/Sagonna
Summary: Генерал должна найти выход из Позаброшенной башни, не погибнув в игре чужих слов.
Series: Игра слов [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894141
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Wordswords

Ворон сидел за конторкой и что-то записывал вырванным из хвоста пером. В левой глазнице, прижатый стеклом монокля, бился человеческий глаз.

— Обучение словам должно происходить в игровой форме, — учительским тоном сообщил ворон. — Открывать двери скучно. Надо их убивать.

Он склонил голову набок, и глаз все-таки выпал, задрожал на бумаге, словно недоваренное яйцо. Ворон поглядел на него, вздохнул и склевал в два удара клювом. На конторке остались только скользкие следы, а под свалявшимися перьями проступили кости.

— Не мы такие, жизнь такая. А смерть от голода, говорят, мучительная, — проговорил он, прежде чем отвалился сухой ломкий клюв.

В Варнхолде было спокойно. Слюдяные оконца домов горели на солнце рыжим пламенем, в палисадниках распускались дивные цветы. Чтобы их не тревожить, Питадеро пошла по главной улице, где собака грызла оторванную лошадиную ногу, а Сепал Лорентус, пыхтя, тащил из развороченного брюха кентавра кишки. Пахли они аппетитно, как уже поджаренные колбаски, но Питадеро думала про реку — рыжую на солнце, как слюда, и наверняка такую же раскаленную.

Сепал взглянул на нее пустой левой глазницей, по-вороньему склонив голову.

— Вот уйду из Варнхолда и играйтесь без меня с вашим баронством, как хотите! А я кроссворды начну разгадывать, по кишкам гадать, и узнаю наконец, почему в именах «Питадеро» и «Вордакай» целых четыре общих буквы!

Как обычно, грозился он не всерьез, и Питадеро прошла мимо, не останавливаясь. Идти приходилось очень аккуратно: у нее дрожали колени, пот заливал лоб, а кольца вытянутых кишок вились по земле, сплетаясь с цветочной порослью. Она старалась на них не наступать («Ты перебьешь хребет своей матери, если заронишь, Лепешечка!»), но так увлеклась игрой в веревочку, что налетела на Варна. Он обхватил ее за плечи большими руками, удержал от падения — как всегда.

— Пита? Лепешечка моя, ты узнаешь меня? Ответь, Пита!

Варн заглядывал ей в глаза, пытался улыбнуться через слезы, и наконец настоящая улыбка расцвела на его губах алым пузырящимся цветком. Горячие, как речная вода, капли брызнули на щеки и лоб Питадеро.

Отпихнув от себя тело, она на всякий случай проверила второй меч — кровь с прошлого раза еще не высохла. Почему же кажется, что в Варнхолде жарко?

Питадеро открыла глаза от стука повисшей на одной петле ставни, настойчивого и надоедливого. Конечно же, это снова была работа Вилласа Гундерсона: он лежал рядом с ней на разворошенной постели в гостинице, и его «Фаллос Гундерсон», увенчанный полупрозрачной пурпурной головкой, покачивался под потолком вместе с другими диковинными грибами на тонких ножках, проросшими из живота и груди, — теперь на ней уже никогда бы не сошлась запачканная чем-то скользким рубашка.

Из открытого окна тянуло ветерком с близкой теперь реки, и Питадеро спустила ноги с кровати, принялась натягивать одежду негнущимися пальцами.

Виллас наблюдал за ней полными ужаса глазами.

— Моя тигрица... — прошептал он хрипло, словно горло пересохло от долгой жажды. — Даже вы не знаете, почему на Голарионе не выдумали латынь? Я бы всем хотел рассказать, что nomina sunt odiosа.

В окно протиснулся вороний клюв. Блеснуло стекло монокля.

— Вы же писатель, мой дорогой! — произнес ворон, изящно грассируя. — Разве не знаете, что истинная жизнь автора начинается только в могиле? Возместите нанесенный ущерб, и вам будет позволено записать в дневник еще одно имя. Но выбирайте с умом, четыре буквы делают огромную разницу! Вы никогда не пробовали разгадывать кроссворды?

Питадеро едва обращала внимание на его болтовню: ей нужно было как можно скорее найти дверь — не ту, за которой мурлыкали мелодию и, побулькивая, хихикали Свелид и Карида, — струйка крови, алой и жидкой, уже скатывалась с нее, как из носа Питадеро.

Она никогда не любила пряные соленые вкусы — от них только сильнее хочется пить.

(«Тебя ведь и назвали в честь пресной лепешки, правда, Пита?»)

Упало несколько кусочков штукатурки, потом еще и еще. От их тяжести пол под ногами заходил ходуном, на кровати жалобно вскрикнул Виллас, но Питадеро, не отвлекаясь на это, ковыряла стену своей стороны, а Варн делал это со своей, пока их перепачканные известкой пальцы не встретились и не переплелись посередине — как слова по вертикали и по горизонтали в кроссвордах, про которые толковал ворон.

— Питадеро! Пожалуйста, ответь мне! Ты видишь меня?

На этот раз она вогнала лезвие ему в глаз — левый.

Все равно кровь на обоих мечах еще не высохла.

Она наконец шла вдоль берега реки, но чувствовала ее только по запаху, по кузнечному жару: горячий ветер хлестал по лицу, забивал в рот собственные волосы. Питадеро не понимала, зачем: она и так не закричала ни разу. Под ногами похрустывали вороньи кости и сухие лепестки, складываясь в слова, объединенные общими буквами. В именах Вордакая и Маэгара Варна их было всего три, это почему-то радовало.

— Wordswordswordswords... — шелестел ветер.

— Твое имя начинается не так, — равнодушно обронила Питадеро. — Виллас записал его в своем дневнике. Он же автор, их истинные жизни начинаются только в посмертии.

Слова падали вокруг, как будто кто-то устал ими жонглировать, но ветер крепчал, резал кожу. Пытаясь защитить глаза, Питадеро отворачивалась, прикрывала лицо руками — и, оступившись, полетела вперед, в Варна.

Он подхватил ее под мышки, не давая упасть, и сам опустил на землю — медленно, осторожно — прежде чем она упала. Молча: не тратя слов, не произнося имен. Питадеро наконец позволила себе разжать пальцы, выпустить оба меча — холодных, как железо, из которого они были выкованы, как руки и мокрые от слез щеки Маэгара, как горлышко ткнувшейся между зубов фляги.

Игра слов наконец была закончена.


End file.
